Una vida perfecta
by Diego2586
Summary: Su padre es un rico americano con otra mujer y su hijo. Cuando su mejor amigo le rompe el corazón, Roxas intenta suicidarse. ¿Quién es esta belleza de pelo castaño?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Shattered Heart

Las horas pasan. Al igual que los días. Fuera de mi ventana es brillante y soleado. Personas Ehat llamaría un 'hermoso' día o un día "perfecto". Pero para mí, es sólo un día más.

El sol brillaba a través de las cortinas de color blanquecino que cuelgan delante de mi ventana. Tuve que abrir mis ojos, desde que vi la luz del sol a través de mis párpados es muy incómodo. Miré hacia donde mi calendario colgado en mi pared. Estaba cubierto de marcas de la Cruz Roja-out. El único día que no fue tachado era domingo, 31 de enero.

Me senté y miré alrededor de mi habitación. En base, el lugar era un montón de chatarra. Había libros, ropa, abalorios, papel y bolígrafos esparcidos y agrupados en surtidos impares. Mi cubo de la basura se había volcado y la puerta de mi nevera estaba abierta. En suma, todo es normal. En cuanto a mi vida se va, de todos modos. En ese momento, oí un zumbido. Eché un vistazo a una pila de libros de texto pesados, donde una luz tenue se muestran. Me levanté lentamente a medida que el sonido continuó. Al acercarme a los libros, vi el teléfono. Me agaché y cogí el teléfono liso, negro de la tierra. Miré el número.

Fue mi madre.

Oh, la alegría. Después de presionar el botón de llamada, y sostiene el teléfono a la oreja. "¿Hola?" Me preguntó en voz muerta.

"Hola. Roxas? Esta es su Kaa-san." La respuesta llegó con una voz fuerte acento.

"Sí, lo sé. ¿Cómo estás, Kaa-san?" Mi voz está muerto, pero educado. Al menos creo que es educado. Acabo de escuchar a un actor dar una línea bien ensayado para su audiencia.

"Está bien, está bien. Sólo quería saber cómo son sus calificaciones."

"95 en Inglés, 97 en ciencias, 91 en geografía, 100 en educación física, 98 en banda, y ..."

" _Y_ ... ¿Y ... _qué_ ? "

"Y el 85 en matemáticas", concluí.

"¿Qué? _85_ ? " Tuve que mantener el teléfono lejos de mi oído como mi madre gritó en el receptor. Mi madre era japonés, por lo que los grados significó mucho. Y puesto que mi padre es rico, las empresas estadounidenses con otra mujer (bueno, realmente mi madre era una "geisha" que el hombre de negocios embarazada. La otra señora es su esposa legal.) Y daghter, mi madre era cinco veces más competitivo ya que las mujeres normales. Ella quería que todo el dinero del padre para que ella pueda ser mimado en la vejez.

No respondí a su cuestionamiento de por qué yo estaba haciendo un 85 en matemáticas. Ella dio un molesto "rabieta" y dijo: "Voy a llamar de nuevo el próximo mes. Y cuando lo haga, tus calificaciones más vale que sea _perfecto_ ! "

Se oyó un clic cuando mi madre colgó. He pulsado "fin" botón, y tiró el teléfono en mi cama. A medida que empecé a preguntaba si ser "perfecto" o "mejor" la verdad era todo lo que hay a la vida.

Bueno, si es o no "perfecto" o "ser" realmente no lo es todo en la vida, eso es todo lo que hay en mi vida. Y eso no va a cambiar.

-) - (-) - (-

Yo iba por la calle, con mi monopatín bajo el brazo. Yo no estaba del todo seguro de por qué me iba al parque a rodar por un regalo que había recibido hace cinco años, pero nunca había utilizado. Pero, de nuevo, yo no estaba seguro de la mayoría de las cosas que hice. Pero yo sabía un pensamiento que pasaba por mi cabeza mientras caminaba por la calle. Si yo muriera, yo no tendría que trabajar tan duro para ser "perfecta".

_Pero si me muero, ¿qué razón tenía yo por haber nacido en el primer lugar?_

Esa era mi pregunta del millón. Y lo único que me mantuvo vivo. Bueno, eso y ...

"Hey, Roxas!"

Me di la vuelta para ver a un hombre alto, spikey pelirrojo hombre que venía hacia mí. Sentí un rubor arrastrarse para arriba en mis mejillas.

Axel era mi mejor amigo, confidente, y primer amor. Fue él que me ayudó a darme cuenta de que soy gay. Pero _él_ no tenía conocimiento de mi, lo que yo estaba seguro que era obvio-enamorada de él.

"Usted aquí a patinar, Roxas?"

Mi corazón dio un salto cuando dijo mi nombre. Y se detuvo justo en la garganta. No podía hablar, así que asentí mejillas se volvieron de color rosa como él sonrió. Me olvidé de cómo respirar. Me gustó mucho este tipo. Pero yo estaba seguro de que era sólo una fantasía que me gustaría volver. Y mis temores se confirmaron mis fantasías aplastado cuando llegamos a la pista de patinaje.

Allí, esperando en la puerta, era un hombre con uniforme de pinchos, pelo rubio sucio. Un mechón se había dejado en su cara, y tenía grandes ojos verdes.

Como Axel y me acerqué a la puerta, el chico se acercó a nosotros y besó a Axel.

"Te he echado de Axel", dijo el hombre con voz tranquila.

"Ahora Demyx, no delante de los niños", Axel reprendió con una mirada divertida en sus ojos.

Yo no sabía lo que este nudo en la garganta, porque sabía que mi corazón estaba destrozado. También quería acurrucarse en una pelota y llorar.

"Uh, Axel? Acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a hacer algo." Sí, ir a morir. "Yo te veré por ahí." No.

Dejé caer mi tabla, se dio la vuelta y corrió más rápido que pude, esperando que nadie me seguía.

Yo no quería ser encontrado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Save Me

Yo estaba corriendo. Todo estaba borroso a causa de las lágrimas en mis ojos, pero siguió corriendo. Dejé de correr cuando me di cuenta de que estaba de vuelta en mi habitación. Empecé a rasgar a través de mi habitación cuando me encontré con un par de esposas bajo un montón de deberes de edad. Una idea me golpeó.

Agarré las esposas y salió corriendo por la puerta. Corrí al sur, hacia el río Trinity. Después de unos 45 minués, un olor pútrido llegó a mi nariz, me alerta de que el río estaba cerca. Y ahí estaba.

Era alto y más rápido de lo normal, después de una tonelada de lluvia. Corrí a una zona aislada donde nadie me viera cometer suicidio.

Hice clic en las esposas a mis muñecas. Me quedé en la hierba alta, mirando a la rápida corriente. Vi a un eddie en el . Corrí hacia el eddie y saltó pulg

El agua me envolvió. Muy poca luz mostró a través de las oscuras aguas. Me sentí un tira y afloja al mismo tiempo. Me dolía el pecho de una falta de oxígeno. Mis oídos empezaron demasiado pop de la presión y empecé a sentirme mareado.

Mis piernas empezaron a patear por su propia voluntad. El instinto, supongo. Aunque mi corazón

no tenía ganas de vivir, mi cuerpo se hizo.

Pero fue un esfuerzo inútil. Todo iba negro, y yo estaba seguro de que podía ver el cielo.

Justo cuando estaba segura de que todo había terminado, algo duro me golpeó en la espalda, tirando toda el agua fuera de mis pulmones. Me escupió y tosió cuando mi cabeza se rompió. El aire frío picaba mis mejillas mientras lo tenía poder sobre mi me arrastró a tierra.

Un momento más tarde, sentí suelo raspar mi espalda. Alguien empujó con fuerza en mi pecho y me dan aire no deseado. Tosí la poca agua que queda en mis pulmones. Gemí cuando rodé sobre mi costado, jadeando.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?"

Asentí con la cabeza a la pregunta. El simple gesto herido. Todo mi cuerpo estaba dolorido. Incluso la respiración se hacía doloroso.

Se oyó un crujido suave de la hierba muerta, sino que se detuvo frente a mí. Yo me abrió los ojos ligeramente. Un muchacho se agachó delante de mí. Llevaba bombachos negros caprees que tenían cinturones de tiras de color amarillo criss cruzó en dos bolsas grandes de color rojo. Su superior era de color azul oscuro y tenía un solo bolsillo. Él guantes con los dedos cortados.

Estaba empapado y temblaba tanto como yo. Vi una cuerda atada alrededor de su estómago y él estaba agarrando una chaqueta en la mano derecha.

"Entonces, ¿qué estabas haciendo, saltando en el río así? ¿Quieres _morir_ ? "

Mis ojos se dispararon hacia arriba, hacia el rostro del muchacho. Tenía spikey pelo castaño que parecía desafiar las leyes de la gravedad y la masa. Pero lo que realmente me intrigaba era los ojos chicos. Azul eléctrico, casi exactamente como el mío.

¿Qué demonios es esto?!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

A Grin Cachorro

"Así que estaba tratando de suicidarse?" el chico de pelo castaño le preguntó. Me incorporé lentamente. Todavía estaba muy dolorido y lastimado hasta el más mínimo movimiento.

"¿Y a ti?" Me respondió, con la voz tan muerta como siempre.

"Hey! Usted podría tener un poco de gratitud! Acabo de salvar tu culo ahogamiento ¡Un agradecimiento se pide que pienso!" el muchacho gritó.

"Bueno, tal vez yo no quiero."

"¿Qué ... ¿Qué demonios es el probl -?"

Frase del muchacho cortó mientras miraba al chico a los ojos por primera vez. Me di cuenta por su expresión que él pensó que sus ojos y mis ojos se veía igual a.

Él parpadeó. "¿Q-qué es lo que busca como yo ...?" preguntó la morena.

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Y _yo_ no _te_ , _te_ parece _me_ ", afirmé sin comprender.

"Yo no lo hagas!"

"No hagas a".

"No lo hagas!"

"Do".

"No lo hagas!"

"..."

"No lo hagas!"

"... No lo hagas."

"Hazlo!"

"Oh, así que admitir _que_ parezca _me_ Si no es al revés? " Le pregunté ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Sí. Espera, quiero decir-no quiero decir" el niño tartamudeaba de una manera confusa.

"¿Quieres decir que ...?

"... Yo no lo sé", admitió, con el rostro enrojecido. Por ahora, me sentí muy satisfecha. Al ver este extraño rubor de vergüenza era muy agradable. Pero yo no estaba seguro de por qué.

"¿Qué tal si nos gusta decir uno al otro?" Le sugerí.

"Eh, que funciona", dijo el tipo. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Supuse que era lindo?

"¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto?"

"Roxas".

"Mi nombre es Sora. Encantado, conocer,".

"Mucho gusto hacerlo".

Sonrisa Sora se quedó pegada en su cara, él se rió un poco. Había algo en su sonrisa que me molestaba. Pero yo no estaba seguro de qué. "Usted está en la escuela secundaria ¿no?"

Parpadeé. Qué pregunta más extraña. "Sí, yo soy."

"Huh," pensó, "No se parece."

Mantuve mi expresión en blanco. Era verdad, probablemente no le parecía un estudiante de primer año en la escuela secundaria. Mi madre fue probablemente la razón por mi falta de personalidad. Mabey eso era lo que era tan irritante sonrisa puppyish de Sora.

Era la sonrisa de alguien que no tenía preocupaciones ni cuidados. Y ser una persona con una gran cantidad de cuidados y preocupaciones, una sonrisa como la suya-que me molesta sonrisa-.

Trueno se estrelló en la cabeza. Tanto Sora y salté. Miramos hacia arriba para ver un cielo oscuro teñido de verde. Fort Worth ha tenido su cuota de tornados y tormentas de granizo. "Creo que debería irme a casa ahora, Roxas".

Miré de nuevo al océano mirando tímidamente a mí. Y fue mi imaginación, o había la morena de voz se quebró un poco?

"Sí, a mí." mi voz se quebró también, pero el freno tan pequeño, _yo_ apenas lo oyó, no importa Sora. Pero lo que me molestó sobre el terreno de juego pequeño descanso era que yo no estaba seguro de dónde procedía. ¿O por qué estaba allí.

-) - (-) - (-

"Jii-san, estoy en casa", le grité.

"Bienvenido a casa Roxas-kun", fue la respuesta. La voz era profunda y gutural, y amable, sino que procedía de la dirección de la cocina. Me puse zapatillas de mocasín y se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina. El apartamento que compartía con el abuelo tenía dos habitaciones, un baño, una pequeña despensa y una sala pequeña oficina / sala de estar. Entré en la cocina decoloración amarillo y marrón, chorreando agua (del agua de los ríos y la lluvia que cae ahora) y frío.

Mi abuelo se había vuelto de espaldas a mí, se estaba ocupándose de cortar verduras y freír el tofu para la cena. Yo casi corriendo a mi habitación y me quitaron las esposas .. Cambié de mi ropa mojada por un par de sudoración (la única camisa que me quedaba era cuatro tallas más pequeño) y cogí tres perchas de mi armario.

Entré en el cuarto de baño al lado, y colgué mi ropa en el estante ducha a escurrir. Finalmente, fui a la cocina y se hizo cargo de cortar verduras para el abuelo podría centrarse en el tofu.

"Su kaa-san llamado antes", dijo el abuelo después de un momento de silencio. Habló en su mayoría japoneses porque su Inglés era deficiente.

"Lo sé," dije exasperada.

Empezó a darme lecciones acerca de las calificaciones y basura también. Pero yo sólo le dio el pretexto de escuchar. Mis pensamientos se extendía más allá de mi alcance. Pero al escuchar el trueno estrellarse, al menos tenía una idea de la dirección de mis pensamientos.

Azul océano ojos y una sonrisa cachorro.


	4. Chapter 4

_**04: Fecha**_

Axel no era tan simple como se podría pensar en una segunda mirada (que es imposible pensar que a primera vista). Es cierto que le gustaban las cosas muy genéricas, y fue bastante fácil para mantenerlo en un estado de ánimo feliz, pero también era una persona muy observadora. Su vista iba mucho más allá de cualquier persona podría pensar, a través de tu alma y aún más que eso.

Saïx se había dado cuenta desde el principio, no eran más que niños en el momento, y llegó a ser mejores amigos, simplemente por eso. Saïx se reservó, sin embargo, Axel sabía todo lo poco que le ocultó de todo el mundo, y el hombre de pelo azul odiaba y estaba agradecido por ello. Por otra parte, su lucha actual gira a la derecha en torno al hecho de Axel incapacidad de mantener la boca cerrada y hablar de cosas que conocía, pero que Saïx no le había dicho.

Tal como Xemnas 'arreglo para Saïx a convertirse en un "profesor ayudante" (léase: el de decirle que en mal estado, adorar el suelo que pisaba y decirle que no estaba prestando atención a la clase, en dos palabras: profesor mascota ). Ellos comenzaron a discutir en lunes, y para el final de la semana, ninguno de ellos había hecho un movimiento para hacer las paces.

Axel no iba a pedir disculpas por ser él mismo, que era una estupidez, Saïx era el que estaba cambiando, no a él, y él me aspen si una potencia douche hambrientos con una cicatriz (que, por cierto, lo hizo él mismo en un momento torpe) lo controla con una relación pasada.

Y ahí es donde Roxas entró y era una persona tranquila, y guardó para sí. Él le recordaba a un niño que jugaba con él cuando eran niños y Saïx, pero en sus ojos había algo que no habría encajado Ven: tristeza pura. Vio melancolía tal en esos ojos que había sido imposible de no tratar de levantarle el ánimo. Era como si se perdió todo un mundo que no podía volver. Y también hubo curiosidad, algo acerca de que el rubio estaba fuera, él no acababa de estar aquí y que, al mismo tiempo, era bastante interesante para ver ... y al parecer, él no era el único con esa opinión, notando un chico algunas mesas de distancia mirando Roxas también.

"Así que Roxas ... ¿Qué piensa usted acerca de ... vamos a ver ..." miró alrededor de la cafetería, era sólo para mostrar, sabía que él estaba buscando "Ese tipo de allí", señaló a la morena, y disfrutamos de la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Roxas, cuando vio al otro chico mirando a ellos, el moreno se sonrojó profusamente y se volvió "Parece que sabes. ¿Quién es?"

"Umh ... Sora, él es ... un conocido, creo que ..." Axel sólo se rió entre dientes, era más que eso, en realidad lo conocía un poco, se podría decir. Roxas sólo movió los ojos y se comió la sal del mar helado que le había dado antes. El pelirrojo sonrió.

* * *

"... A las 3:00 de mañana, ¿de acuerdo?" La pelirroja se escuchó una voz femenina habla. Se asomó por la esquina y vio a Kairi hablando con su novio y no Sora.

"Claro," No-novio respondió de una manera desinteresada. Sora asintió con entusiasmo.

"Nos vemos entonces!" ella sonrió y caminó hacia Axel. La pelirroja sintió un pellizco muy duro en su brazo, él sólo podía gruñido de dolor, "¿Por qué me espías?" Ah, claro! Kairi no confiaba en él ya que el conjunto 'secuestrarte para un poco' incidente (en su defensa, que sólo quería probar a Saïx podía acercarse a cualquier persona en cualquier caso, Kairi había sido sólo un transeúnte desafortunado).

"Mi amigo está interesado en la tuya ..." el pellizco se hizo aún más difícil, prácticamente podía sentir un músculo que se arrancó junto con la piel.

"¿Por qué Saïx estar interesado en Riku?" mi, mi, fue que cada vez celoso de no-novio? How adorable! Él se rió entre dientes mientras el dolor se puso un poco soportable.

"Lo tienes todo mal", trató de calmarla, el pellizco se convirtió en un poco apretado, pero se las arregló para herir "Roxas es ... curioso acerca de Sora. Y estoy seguro que te has dado cuenta que no es de un solo lado" look Kairi reveló que tenía razón.

"Él me preguntó por él en el almuerzo," dijo lentamente "Yo no le dije mucho, es más bien personal ..." Axel asintió con la cabeza "... ¿Qué estás tramando?" encantador, ella no hizo uso de "plan" o "pensar", sólo "trama", sino que debe ser todo lo malo en los ojos.

"Tienes tiempo libre, ¿no?" ella asintió con la cabeza "Bueno, entonces yo voy a contar todo, pero primero se lo digas a mí, ¿qué vas a hacer mañana a las 3:00?"

* * *

"Roxas!" el rubio grito escuchado Axel mientras caminaba a casa, él se dio la vuelta para ver a la pelirroja jadeando y darle su sonrisa ahora familiar, "Me alegra poder ponerse al día con usted! Oye, ¿quieres ir a ver una película mañana? Alrededor de las 3:00 ? " Roxas estaba completamente confundido, pero asintió con la cabeza "Great! Nos vemos en frente del teatro a las 2:45, no llegues tarde!" Él salió corriendo, dejando a Roxas solo.

"Bueno, eso es un buen compañero alegre". ... O eso creía él, saltó hacia atrás para ver Naminé mirando en la dirección de Axel desaparecido.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" -preguntó, tratando de superar su shock.

"Comestibles", le mostró una bolsa de papel llena de comida "No creo que por arte de magia aparecen en el congelador, ¿verdad?" Roxas se sonrojó de vergüenza, y rápidamente eludió la pregunta.

"No entiendo por qué es así, es como si estuviera tratando de leer todo el mundo ..."

"Él es." Roxas miró fijamente, esperando una explicación "Ese tipo está _despierto_ ,. recuerda su vida pasada bastante bien para él, probablemente son sólo sueños o historias interesantes de su mente formados, pero sabiendo que lo fueron en el pasado, dar la gente una buena comprensión de lo que son ahora y cómo son los demás ... "

"Así que de alguna manera Axel sabe que no soy bueno con la gente y se convirtió en mi amigo?"

"No exactamente, no es eso, sino que deja una gran impresión en seres despiertos", sonrió la chica con gusto a él "toda tu existencia es del pasado, no sólo su alma o pensamientos, les resulta tan familiar con sus recuerdos, Simplemente siente atraída por ti. "

"¿Es Sora ...?"

"No, pero su alma le reconoce, no obstante, se le recuerda porque siguen siendo los mismos" Roxas Se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a casa, ahora pintado con colores terrosos por Naminé (a excepción de una habitación individual, que se quedó blanco) para recordarle de su antigua casa en Villa Crepúsculo. Sonrió con cierta melancolía.

"¡Ah, casi me olvido," se volvió a su "hermana" y preguntó: "¿Qué es una película?"

* * *

Sora sonrió alegremente mientras se mecía adelante y atrás sobre sus talones, esperando a sus amigos a aparecer, eso es justo lo que necesitaba para superar el hecho de que Roxas podría tener otros amigos. Sería egoísta lo quiere todo para sí mismo, ¿no es así? Sí, definitivamente fue mejor para sentarse en una sala de cine y disfrutar comentarios al azar de Kairi y Riku seres sarcásticos.

Después de cinco minutos se decidió a comprar las entradas a sí mismo y hacer que pagarles después de la película. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo que hacer (lo cual era extraño, él siempre llegó el pasado) y decidió mirar a la gente pasar mientras esperaba.

Había una mujer que trata de mantenerse al día con su hijo hiperactivo como el niño le contó lo bien que la película era. Sora sonrió al niño, se acordó de cuando lo hizo. Yendo la otra dirección era una pareja, probablemente con la intención de ver la película más reciente romance y distinguir en la oscuridad. Luego hubo Roxas caminando hacia la Entran-

Lo que se Roxas haciendo aquí? Todo el plan era tener tanta diversión se olvidaba de la posesión que le invadieron el día antes!Él lo arruinaría todo!

Un pitido en el bolsillo le alertó de un mensaje de texto, que era de Kairi, una cosa u otra que sucedió en su casa y ella no lo podía hacer. Incluso antes de que pudiera cerrar el teléfono, un texto de Riku diciendo que no podía estar allí (no hay explicaciones ... típico) también apareció en la pantalla. El moreno suspiró, dudó de que podía obtener un reembolso de los billetes, y decidió volver a casa.

Hasta que vio una pelirroja acercándose Roxas, frunció el ceño cuando el rubio Axel saludó y él le dio una sonrisa de un poco antes de Roxas asintió con la cabeza en algo y Axel se fue. Sora aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con Roxas sobre lo que se hace aquí con el pelo incendio señor.

"Roxas ¡Qué sorpresa!" hizo que el sonido falso? Él no esperaba "¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" el rubio parecía bastante sorprendido de verlo allí

"Hey Sora ... yo iba a ver una película con Axel" el moreno sintió una sacudida pequeña en el ojo izquierdo ", pero él me dijo que tenía algo que hacer, así que mejor ir a casa ..."

"Usted no tiene que hacerlo!" Sora respondió rápidamente "Mis amigos no están saliendo bien, yo podría darle un boleto extra" que sacó las dos entradas, Roxas miró inquieto.

"No lo sé ..."

"¡Vamos! Vamos a hacer un trato, yo voy a dar las entradas, y comprar los bocadillos, trato?" él sonrió y Roxas pasó la mano por el cuello en vergüenza.

"Deal!" una voz femenina habla de la nada y agarró una de las entradas, dando al otro a Roxas "Te veré en el interior, Roxas!"una chica de pelo rubio sonrió. Sora tenía ganas de gruñir.

"¿Quién era?" dijo en el más feliz (falso) tono que podía alcanzar.

"Mi hermana ..., Naminé", respondió él, mirando hacia abajo "Ella quería venir también ..."

"Oh ..." La sonrisa volvió a su rostro, los familiares tienen derecho a estar cerca, no hay problema ", pues bien, vamos a ir a comprar unas palomitas de maíz!" arrastró a lo largo de Roxas a la caseta de comida.

* * *

"Bueno, ahí va tu plan ..." No-novio dijo sarcásticamente, Dios, ¿estaba empezando a odiar.

"Shush! La hermana es sólo un juego atrás de menor importancia. Además, parece bastante tranquilo, será como estar solo" Axel miró a Sora balbuceando dulces a Roxas que sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"No puedo creer que voy a decir esto, pero Axel tiene razón, hermana de Roxas no interferirá, simplemente lo sé" Y él estaba gustando Kairi más y más! Finalmente una persona que reconoció su genio! "Todavía es tonto para obligarlos así, ¿sabes?" así, un poco.

"Oh, cállate! Se va a trabajar fuera, ahora los dejamos solos, vete, tengo una cita o algo así!" Él sonrió ante el resultado, una pelirroja enrojecida y una coloración rosa en la cabeza de plata, tanto evitando los ojos del otro.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿dónde vives?" Sora le preguntó en un susurro que la película pasó por delante de ellos. Habían estado así durante media hora, haciendo preguntas mientras el protagonista juró venganza por algo.

"Está en el centro, a unos 5 minutos de la playa Deling". Roxas siempre daba respuestas cortas, mientras que sus preguntas fueron respondidas en cuestión de minutos "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Vivimos cerca, entonces! Yo vivo en la playa de destino, que es justo al lado de Deling, podíamos caminar a casa juntos! Conozco este lugar donde hacen unos batidos increíbles de cualquier sabor posible! También hay ..." Sora era mucho chattier de Xion nunca era, pero que era una buena cosa, silencios incómodos no sucedió, y él estaba empezando a llegar a conocerlo mejor y mejor. Él no tenía por qué saber lo que es un smoothie `'era saber que Sora le gustaban. Habló de todo, la música, la comida, programas de televisión, y muchas cosas con una sonrisa que hizo que Roxas se siente caliente.

"Sora", la interrumpió él. El moreno dejó de hablar y miró con ojos interrogantes "¿Crees que podríamos hacerlo de nuevo en otro momento?" -preguntó, y fue recompensado con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Por supuesto! En cualquier momento!" Sora en ese momento se sentía más cerca de Roxas que los demás, tal vez sintiendo esta posesión no era tan malo como pensaba, le había garantizado una tarde con el rubio, y se había metido en algún otro "Me alegro de que viniste ... aquí, Roxas "por alguna razón él había querido decir _me alegro de volver a verte_ , pero eso no tiene sentido, ¿verdad?

"Yo también ..." bueno, no importa, siempre y cuando Roxas estaba allí ...

Naminé apartó la vista de ellos, la culpa inundó todo su ser en su misión.

" _Muy pronto ... muy pronto "_ .


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

The Phone Call

"Oye, ¿crees que va a estar bien?"

"Sora, eres una verruga preocupación. Cálmate. Mira, se está despertando ahora."

Podía oír voces. Todo estaba oscuro. Traté de abrir los ojos. Había una luz justo encima de mi cabeza. Se cegamiento. Apreté los ojos con fuerza. La luz de daño. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? El hospital ...? Abrí los ojos con cautela, para no cegar a mí mismo otra vez. Por encima de mí, dos niños, uno con largo cabello plateado y otro con punta pelo castaño.

Reconocí los ojos azules del océano de Sora. Y yo recordaba vagamente los ojos verdes de mar de su amigo cabello é como Sora me agarró de los hombros y empezó a temblar. Le susurré silenciosamente. Mis partes sentía como si se tratara de división.

"Roxas?! ¿Estás despierta? Roxas!" Sora empezó a gritar.

"Sí. Yo estoy despierto! ¡Fuera!" Grité de nuevo. El dolor era intenso. Casi no podía respirar.

Sora soltar inmediatamente. El chico de cabello plateado murmuró algo a la morena. Sora miró puñales en el tipo. Traté de incorporarme. Le dolía. Todo daño. Mi cabeza estaba palpitando, mis lados se estaban separando y pellizcando mis órganos internos (estremecimiento). Y mi cuello estaba magullada.

Me tomó un momento para recordar lo que había sucedido. Mis brazos entumecidos por lo que no podía sentir lo que yo estaba tirado en, pero me imagino que se trataba de un sofá, y que yo estaba en la casa de Sora. O algo por el estilo. Tal vez fue en realidad una de las casas de sus amigos?

Poco a poco me volví la cabeza hacia la derecha y vio a Sora conversando con sus amigos sobre lo que había que hacer conmigo. Eché un vistazo alrededor de la sala de estar pequeña, en busca de un reloj. Al no encontrar uno, me aclaré la garganta, tratando de llamar la atención susurrando pueblos. Funcionó. Todos dejaron de hablar y se volvió hacia el cojo acostado mirando. Rápidamente me volví mis ojos hacia el techo. "¿Puede alguno de ustedes decirme qué hora es?"

Vi la mirada cabeza roja en su muñeca caro buscando mirar por el rabillo de mis ojos. Cerré los ojos por un segundo mientras ella miró la hora.

"Um, es 8:30 ..." dijo

Mis ojos arrancados abierto de nuevo. Se me ocurrió como una pistola pop gritando: "¿Qué?" El movimiento inesperado en mi cuerpo me hizo morder mi labio para no gritar de dolor. Me tomó un minuto para bloquear el dolor insoportable, pero lo hice de todos modos. 8:30? 8:30?! He estado inconsciente durante _cuatro horas_ ?! Ugh, el abuelo me va a matar. Le preocupaba que están hartos de mí no volver a casa a tiempo, y furioso por mí haciendo un 77 en mi examen de ciencias. El abuelo se preocupaba por mí más que mamá nunca lo hizo, pero él era tan, si no más, estricto acerca de cómo obtener calificaciones perfectas como ella. Era un dolor.

Por último, cuando mis costillas no me estaban dando golpes internos, miré a las personas que me miraban con horror. Me devolvió la mirada con una expresión en blanco. "¿Puedo usar el teléfono ...?"

Sora asintió, todavía abierta. Él negó con la cabeza, componiendo él mismo, y se dirigió hacia lo que supuso que la cocina me dejó en un silencio incómodo con sus dos amigos. "Um, así que ¿dónde estoy?" Le pregunté a entablar conversación, tratando de romper la atmósfera incómoda.

"Mi departamento", llamado Sora en algún lugar de la tierra de nuevo.

"¿Quieres decir" Nuestro apartamento ', Sora ", dijo el chico de cabello plateado con indignación.

"Je, claro. _Nuestro_ apartamento. Riku Lo siento. "

"Keh, estás perdonado. Esta vez ..." Riku gruñó juguetonamente.

La pelirroja ligeramente golpeado Riku en la cabeza. "Deja tu coqueteo para más tarde. Hay otras personas aquí, ¿sabes?" Riku sonrió tímidamente en una especie de camino. Me sentí un poco ... no sé _qué_ me sentía para ser honesto. Pero yo sabía que no le gustaba. De la nada, un teléfono aterrizó en mi regazo. Miré hacia arriba para ver a Sora vuelve a la vista, mirando desconcertado y bastante ... enumeró ...? Yo no podía de ninguna otra manera de poner la expresión y vibraciones procedentes de él.

Aparté la mirada, no quería quedar atrapado en el medio de esto. Yo pcked el teléfono con cautela, y marcó el mi abuelo cogió con una prisa, " _Hola_ ? "

"Hola, Jii-san," dije en voz baja, lo suficientemente fuerte que me iba a escuchar.

" _Roxas-kun_ ? _¿Eres tú_ ? "

"Sí. Soy yo."

" _Maldita sea, muchacho_ ! _¿Dónde has estado_ ? "

Crap. Debo haber realmente le preocupaba. Casi nunca jura a menos que esté bajo mucho estrés. Suspiré en voz baja. "Yo estoy por encima de ..." vacilé. Realmente no podía llamar a Sora un amigo, que había hecho más que lo conocí, ¿no? "... La casa de un conocido," concluí.

El abuelo parecía a comprarlo. Por supuesto, les dio el cuestionamiento típico de "¿Por qué estás ahí?" y "¿Cuándo vienes a casa?" ... etcétera. Le conté lo que pasó entre mí y Seifer. Por supuesto, él sabía cómo Seifer me preguntaba a cabo y cómo lo rechacé todas las veces, pero no sabía que me había intimidado Seifer después de eso.

" _¿POR QUÉ NO ESTÁS DE PIE PARA USTED_ ?! _SI USTED es un hombre, entonces actúa como tal_ ! _NO PREGUNTAR POR EL APOYO DE LOS DEMÁS_ ! "

"Yo no les pido que me ayude. Vinieron por su cuenta. ¿Qué le agradezco de todos modos", le dije, sintiendo sus miradas en el lado de mi cabeza. "Si no hubieran había venido, yo tampoco estaría en un estado de coma o algo peor. De todos modos, no estamos en Japón, por lo que el honor no es lo más importante en mi lista de preocupaciones, Jii-san."

" _Bueno, como debe ser. Quiero decir, incluso nos dieron un 77 en su examen de ciencias_ ! _Estás dejándote caer Roxas-kun. "_gemí. Debí haber visto que uno viene. Después de todo, el abuelo tenía una manera de convertir una conversación en otra cosa. Yo estaba pensando seriamente en colgar en él. Por supuesto, él se volvió hacia mí para eso más tarde si lo hiciera, así que sentado a través de su conferencia. Y todo a través de él, quería ir golpear mi cabeza contra la pared. Sora y sus amigos estaban viendo toda la conversación. Bueno, lo que podría oír hablar de ello de todos modos.

" _No sé por qué ..._ "

"Escucha, Jii-san, estoy bien. Algunas costillas rotas y contusiones, nada demasiado serio., No sé cuándo voy a estar en casa. Y en cuanto a mi prueba, un 77 sigue pasando. No puedo t hacer las paces si está pasando Plus - ".

" _PASSING no es suficiente! "_ Tuve que mantener el teléfono lejos de mi oído, para que no me quedan sordos. Incluso los que estaban a un metro de mí saltó a gritos del abuelo. En este punto, yo ya había tenido suficiente.

"JII-san!"

Eso que se callara. Nunca me gritó. Pero una vez más, a estas alturas yo estaba lívido. "No sé cuándo voy a estar en casa, pero te veré más tarde", le dije, el veneno se filtra en mi voz normalmente muerto. Colgué el teléfono. Yo respirando muy fuerte, y mis manos estaban apretadas en el esfuerzo por evitar golpear algo. Yo estaba tratando de mantenerme bajo control, pero que estaba viendo rojo.

Después de unos momentos de respiración profunda, empecé a calmarme. Mis puños aflojó un poco y mi expresión cambió de nuevo a la normalidad ciervo en los faros-look. Supuse que iba a tener que cocinar la cena para el abuelo por alrededor de una semana. Menos mal que sólo era martes. No eran tan buenos como los viernes, pero fueron días nada, por lo que fueron días okay.

Sentí una mano vacilante sobre mi hombro. Miré hacia arriba para ver a Sora. Se veía muy cauteloso y lo siento tanto. Y me di cuenta de algo más allí, pero no sabía qué.

"Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres ..."

Parpadeé. "¿Está bien con ... Riku, ¿verdad?"

Riku asintió. "Está bien conmigo, siempre que no vayas a gritar a todo el mundo".

Me sonrojé. Volví los ojos a mis manos. "Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso. Estoy ... estoy cansado de tener que cumplir con las expectativas de mi madre, es todo. Normalmente no soy así".

¿Por qué estaba tratando de explicarme a un grupo de desconocidos? Yo no tengo que demostrar nada a ellos, así que ¿por qué estaba yo haciendo un esfuerzo para que sean como yo? Tal vez me sentí como si yo les debía? Después de todo, Sora ha salvado el cuello más de una vez, y cuidó de mí. Yo, un total desconocido que había saltado al río porque no podía conseguir lo que quería. Eso me hizo mal estado y pegajoso.

O tal vez estaba solo? Esa fue probablemente la misma. Había perdido Axel, y yo quería a alguien en quien apoyarse. Si ese fuera el caso, entonces yo realmente estaba en mal estado. Miré a Sora. Era tan inocente. Él sólo quería ayudarme, y yo lo estaba usando. Lo que una persona horrible que soy.

Una vez más, mi pregunta del millón vino a la mente. ¿Por qué nací? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Yo no benefician a nadie, así que ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí? Mi desesperación en busca de respuestas que han venido mostrando, porque la expresión de Sora cambiado. él me miró con sorpresa y pena.

Otra vez con la piedad. Yo no lo necesito. Necesitaba respuestas. Pero yo sabía que no podía dármelo. Mi flequillo cayó en mis ojos al mirar hacia abajo. "Muchas gracias por su invitación. Espero que no te importa que impone a ustedes dos", le dije con voz fríamente cortés.

Sora miró ... duele. Riku y la pelirroja se miraron entre sí. Decidieron que lo mejor era dejarme ser, por ahora. Bueno, Riku y la chica lo hizo. Sora decidió sentarse en el borde del sofá cerca de mis pies. Él no dijo nada durante un rato y yo tampoco

"Roxas?"

Levanté la vista de él. Sus ojos, tanto como el mío, sin embargo, tan muy diferentes. Me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos un poco, tan pequeño que no lo había notado antes, tono más claro que el mío. Además, tenía la inocencia de un niño pequeñ cierto modo, era entrañable. Supongo que fue lo que le dio una cara de niño. "Sí ...?"

"¿Hice algo para que usted loco?" -preguntó con preocupación sincera.

Sus ojos me hipnotizó. No podía apartar la vista de ellos. "No, no eras tú, yo estaba enojado conmigo mismo. No importa", le dije, respondiendo a la pregunta de sus ojos.

Él suspiró y se encogió de hombros antes de levantarse para irse.

"Sora ..?" Le pregunté antes de que él se fue.

Se dio la vuelta. "Yo nunca me agradeció ahorro", dije mirando mis zapatos. "Gracias. Durante las dos veces." Levanté la vista hacia él. Él sonrió. Era una especie, sonrisa sincera, que no mentía. Me dejó con una sensación de calor en las mejillas.

"Claro", respondió él, con la ampliación sonrisa. Y luego se fueron en pos de sus amigos.

Mentí a bajar. Me dolió, pero no me importaba. Me sentía más caliente que he tenido en mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo. Y por una vez, no tenía miedo de lo que tendría que hacer frente en casa. Debido a que, con suerte, yo acababa de encontrar un nuevo grupo de amigos.

Y eso fue lo mejor que me había pasado para siempre, pensé sonriendo para mis adentros.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Not Alone Anymore

Era extraño, despertando en el apartamento de Sora. Al principio me preguntaba por qué yo estaba durmiendo en el sofá, hasta que recordé que no era nuestro sofá de cuero y la sala de estar era de un color blanco limpio y ordenado. Este salón no está cerca de poner en orden y fue una especie de color melocotón.

Cuando traté de incorporarme, todo daño. No era sólo dolor como si hubiese sido ayer, no, todo se sentía como si estuviera congelado, en el fuego, y el rasgado en pedazos minúsculos dentro de mi cuerpo. No sabría decir si estaba en el cielo o si estaba en el infierno. Pero si yo estaba en el infierno, era el infierno más acogedora creo que alguna vez había ... no está bien visto, pero usted me entiende.

Después de unos quince minutos, me acordé de lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Seifer golpearme, Sora y sus amigos, la llamada telefónica, todo. Sentí el calor de mi cara un poco en el recuerdo de las minas y de Sora "momento" si es que se podía llamar así. Me refiero a todo lo que dijo fue "gracias". Pero la idea de la sonrisa deslumbrante de Sora fue lo que convirtió mi rosa rostro.

Oí pies adormilado caminando hacia donde yo estaba acostado en la oscuridad. Hubo un gruñido, y las luces se que apretar los ojos cerrados como las luces casi me cegó. Gemí. Las quejas y refunfuños del pie suave se detuvo inmediatamente. Algo se levantó del suelo, el metal desde el sonido del roce contra la madera pulida. Me quedé helada inmediatamente. Mis ojos estaban todavía cerrados apretados. Me obligaron a abrir lentamente. Por encima de mí había una figura con el peor caso de cabello cama en la que había visto en su vida. Tenía una lata de aluminio en sus manos. Reconocí los ojos azules.

"AH! Sora!" -Grité.

Sora se quedó helado. El reconocimiento brilló en sus ojos y sus ojos se agrandaron al recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

"Oh. Oh, mierda, soy Roxas lo siento!"

"I-está bien. J-d-sólo hay que poner el bate, por favor?"

Sora miró a su izquierda, donde tenía el bate de aluminio en un abrazo de la muerte. Él la bajó. Dejé escapar un suspiro que nunca supe que tenía en la mano y se estremeció. Cada hueso de mi cuerpo gritaba en protesta por el pequeño me ocurrió que cada vez que veía a Sora, mi cuerpo estaba sufriendo. Yo no sabía si era una maldición para mí o si era un ángel, ya que cada vez que lo vi, me estaba ahorrando. Quiero decir que me dolía después, pero el dolor no duró. La muerte era algo que se quedó para siempre.

Mierda, yo podría ser un sacerdote friekin "para esa conferencia poco. Cerré los ojos y traté de controlar los escalofríos que corrían por mi espina dorsal. Había un brillo de sudor frío en mi cara y toda la sangre que había estado allí ni tres minutos se había evaporado.

"Hey, Roxas ...? ¿Estás bien? No te ves muy caliente."

"Bueno, yo no esperaba, ya que estaban a punto de amenazar mi vida", dije débilmente, cerrando los ojos.

Sora desvió la mirada con timidez. Le oí entrar en la habitación detrás de mí (él es un alto andador) y sacar lo que sonaba como ollas de gabinetes. Traté de equilibrar mi respiración. Escuché Sora se afanaban en la cocina. Estaba ayudando a mis nervios ya saltos. Al poco, oí freír tocino, marcando un cronómetro y una espátula woring contra el hierro fundido.

Me hubiera gustado que me podía sentarse para que pudiera ver a Sora trabajo. Sentí un toque de ansiedad en el estó le gustó. Eso significaba que me estaba unido a la morena de ojos azules. Y eso no es bueno, me dije a mí mismo, abrir los ojos un poco.

Oí un crujir la puerta abierta. Mis ojos se abrieron completamente para ver un Riku buscando desmelenado que viene por el pasillo. Al parecer, él sólo despertó cuando olió el desayuno.

"Oye, Sora! ¿Qué estás cocinando?" -preguntó con curiosidad cansado.

"Lo de siempre", llamado Sora de nuevo.

Riku se quejó. Oí la parada de espátula. "Vamos Sora, huevos, bacon, tostadas y _otra vez_ ¿Por qué nunca ser espontáneo y hacer panqueques o waffles para un cambio? "

"Porque si lo hiciera, tendría cuestionar lo que estaba haciendo. Si desea panqueques que levantarse temprano y hacer tú mismo."

"Pero mi cocinar chupa en comparación a la suya."

"Hay cosas que se llaman _libros de cocina_ . Intente buscar en uno ".

"Pero lo hice una vez! Todavía terminó siendo terrible!" Riku se quejó.

"Eso es porque se les deja cocer demasiado tiempo", Sora contradijo. "De todas formas, me gustaría hacer panqueques si usted desea lavar los platos después."

"Me _hacen_ lavar los platos! "

"Sí, como una vez al año".

"Yo no lo hagas!"

"Ah, sí? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se lava los platos?"

Riku no respondió por un momento. Me sentí como un idiota por aquí en el sofá. "Está bien, está bien, no me acuerdo en este momento. Pero aún así, me lavaba platos si lo has hecho hacer panqueques!"

"Una historia probable es mentiroso".

Riku se burló. Me desconecté el resto de la conversación. En su lugar, me concentré en sentarse. Le di un suave siseo de la tensión en los brazos, pero lo logré. Me incliné mis brazos hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Le dolía, pero no era nada comparado con el dolor de cabeza palpitante que tenía. Era comprensible, ya que Sefier me tiró de cabeza contra una pared. No me sorprendería si tuviera una conmoción cerebral.

"Oh. Hey, forastero!"

Miré a Riku. Sonreía muy calurosamente en mí. Se me creeped algo. Me imaginé que Riku era el tipo de jugador. No es mi tipo, pero él no parecía tan malo de un hombre. Creo que ...? Por supuesto, él no parecía el tipo gay tampoco. Probablemente, bi, o algo así.

Asentí con la cabeza a su saludo. Se oyó un golpe en la puerta principal. Me parecía que por encima de mi hombro como una cara alegre enmarcado por pelo hasta los hombros de color rojo. Amigo cabeza roja Sora llegó en seguida de una chica rubia pequeña y tranquila mirada que se parecía mucho a la cabeza de color rojo en frente de ella. Hermanas, creo. Al menos eso es lo que parecía a mí. Miré alrededor de la habitación, en busca de un reloj. Finalmente encontrar uno, vi que el tiempo era 5:45.

Huh. ¿Qué estoy haciendo a las 5:45 de la mañana? Yo no iba a la escuela, así que por qué estaba ...? En realidad, cuando pensaba en ello, me preguntaba por qué no estaba en el hospital. No es que no me importó. No me gustan los hospitales, pero yo no quería ver la forma de mis piernas.

"Hombre, yo no voy a poder ir a trabajar hoy", murmuré distraídamente.

"Bueno, por supuesto que no!" Salté. La pelirroja se puso por lo menos una pulgada de distancia de mi cara, una mirada determinada en su rostro. "En su condición, que iba a trabajar?" ella prácticamente me gritó.

"Kairi, su asustando al pobre tipo! Déjalo ser". Me lanzó una mirada agradecida forma de Sora.

"De todos modos, llamé a un médico, para echar un vistazo a usted mientras estamos en la escuela. Ya debería estar aquí dentro de una hora", continuó Kairi, ignorando el comentario de Sora. Me encogí. Genial, justo lo que _no_ queremos. Cuando el hombre llegó aquí, que iba a hacer que me vaya al hospital. Esto fue simplemente genial.

"Um, chicos? Vamos a llegar tarde", dijo la rubia.

"Hm? Ah, mierda! Derecho Namine Sitio! ¡Vamos!"

Sora vaciló como todo el mundo salió corriendo de la puerta (Riku con un pedazo de pan tostado y bacon metió en la boca).Se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró: "Te veré en una hora, ¿vale?"

"¿Eh? Pero ... ¿no tienes escuela?"

"Sí, pero yo iba a deshacerse de todos modos." Sora sonrió y salió corriendo por la puerta. "Más tarde"

Y yo estaba solo. Pero, pensé, sonriendo para mis adentros, al menos no estará solo por mucho tiempo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Hermana

Bueno, Sora volvió como había prometido. Y el médico iba y venía. Al parecer, Sora escapaba de las clases mucho porque el doctor (que se llamaba León) hubiera sabido que estaba aquí y se comportaba como él vio Sora sobre una base diaria.

"Sabes que podrías ser arrestado si se salta demasiado, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté en cuanto el médico se fue.

"¿A qué viene eso ...?"

"El tipo estaba hablando como usted se salta todo el tiempo."

"Tsch. Eso es una locura! Si lo hiciera saltar todo el tiempo, yo no lo habría hecho para salvar su culo lo siento ayer".

Bueno, ese comentario me molestó. Mi rostro no lo demostró, pero que _realmente me molestó_ ! Dios mío, este hombre podría ser un idiota total! Quiero decir, supongo que todos tenemos nuestros momentos, pero este tipo podría dar algunos comentarios muy mordaces. De ocurse, había probablemente _peores_ chicos por ahí, pero no había encontrado ninguna todavía. Sin embargo.

Suspiré mientras relajado. Yo había tomado medicamentos para el dolor antes, así que era capaz de moverse con mayor facilidad de lo que antes podía. Ninguno de los dos habló durante un momento. Se estaba convirtiendo en un poco desconcertante.

"Así que ... tu amigo, Riku ...?"

"¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa con él?"

"Él es ... homosexual ...?"

Sora casi se cayó de su silla, estilo anime. Tosí silencio para ocultar una sonrisa. "Lo siento?" -preguntó, subiendo del suelo.

"Ya me ha oído. Es. He. Gay?"

Sora abrió la boca, la cerró, la abrió una vez más, y luego empezó a pensar. No te hagas daño, pensé. Este hombre sería un buen comediante. Sus expresiones faciales eran muy chistoso. Y la forma en que sus estados de ánimo cambió tan fácilmente ... ¡Qué tarjeta!

"Yo ... no ... creo ... así que," por fin respondió: "¿Por qué?"

"Él sonrió calurosamente a mí esta mañana. Era un poco espeluznante."

Su tomó esa sonrisa realmente tonto que era lindo y perturbador al mismo tiempo. Tenía un rostro anime, que era que ...?

Se dio la vuelta, todo el tiempo y esas cosas. Parpadeé. Yo no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando (que nunca fue el mejor en la lectura de la gente), pero al parecer, fuera lo que fuese, era realmente molesto él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios ... ¿por qué?

"Uh, Sora ...?"

Él se dio la vuelta, con la más cursi sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Una vez más, yo nunca fui buena leyendo a la gente, pero algo en mi interior me dijo que Sora estaba ocultando algo. Decidí cambiar de tema.

"¿Quién era la chica rubia con Kairi ... su hermana?"

? ". Naminé ... No se que no es su hermana Aunque tengo que admitir, sí se parecen mucho, pero no;. Nami es la hija de este hombre enorme negocio.

"Oh".

"Si. Ella me dijo una vez que ella tiene este medio hermano, pero ella nunca lo conocí. Extraño, ¿no?"

Era mi turno de caer del sofá. Sora corrió a mi lado, preguntándome si estaba bien. Le dije que estaba bien, aunque mi mente tenía veinte kilómetros de distancia. Esta chica Namine tiene un medio hermano ...? Y ella es la hija de un gran negocio corp...? Una coincidencia? No, era demasiado conveniente. Esto era demasiado ...

"Roxas ...?"

Miré a los inocentes ojos azules de cristal mirando a mí. Y yo sabía que las cosas iban a ponerse manera interesante.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Crush Sora

Ya han pasado casi dos semanas desde que me enteré de que Namine podría ser mi media hermana. He intentado pedir abuelo acerca de quién es mi hermana, pero él siempre lo haría callarse y no hablar conmigo por el resto de la noche. Yo le preguntaba a mi mamá, pero ... ella es mi mamá. No hay mucho de una excusa, lo sé. Pero si usted tenía mi mamá, sonaría mucho mejor.Y también, yendo por la razón, si el abuelo había negó a hablar, bueno, mi madre empezaba a gritar ya sea en la parte superior de sus pulmones o que había que cuelgan de mí. De cualquier manera, yo no iba a obtener una respuesta de ellos.

Traté de pedir Namine una vez, pero se acobardó en el último segundo y le preguntó algo completamente estúpido. Bonito, ¿eh?

En cuanto a otras cosas, he estado saliendo con Sora y sus amigos mucho. Axel ha estado pasando un montón de fechas con su estrella de rock-como novio, así que no importa que salir con Sora, Riku y Kairi. De hecho, pensaba que me salir con otras personas además de lo que era bueno para mí. Además, esto le dio una excusa para estar con Demyx.

Cada vez que iba por allí, sin embargo, me encuentro a mí mismo hablando con Sora, Riku, Kairi y momento, entonces sólo Sora al momento siguiente. Y ninguno de nosotros se diera cuenta hasta unos 30 minutos después. Y cuando se diera cuenta, estaríamos ambos se miran y se ríen. Fue increíble (en mi opinión, al menos). Yo nunca había confiado en nadie tan rápido como yo lo había hecho. Creo que lo que sentía por él era como un amor a primera vista. Maldita sea, eso es cursi! Pero es cierto. No había otra manera de decirlo. Me sentí más feliz si él estaba allí conmigo, y me sentía sola cuando estaba lejos de é me encuentro pensando en él cuando no estaba ocupado, y yo estaba seguro de que tenía sueños gráficos sobre él.

Una vez, cuando estábamos hablando, la pregunta más difícil le salió por la boca.

"¿Crees en el amor a primera vista, Roxas?"

Se me cayó una taza que había sido lavado, sentí el calor de mi cara dos veces su temperatura normal. Yo habría respondido que no, si yo estuviera hablando con otra persona. Pero esto era Sora. El tipo con el que había caído la cabeza sobre los talones con la primera vez que lo conocí. Así que traté de evadir la pregunta.

"W-por qué ...? ¿Te ...?"

Miré por encima de él. Sus mejillas se habían ido rosa y parecía muy interesado en el plato que estaba lavando. Tragué atmósfera se había vuelto algo ... _tenso_ .

"... Si. Hago", dijo con voz firme. Miró directamente hacia mí. Su mirada era penetrante. Yo nunca lo había visto así. Fue ...

_Sexy_ .

"Yo ... yo creo que hay c-podría ser algo a ella, pero ..." dije, cogiendo la copa de nuevo y continuar para lavarlo. Traté de mantener mi voz en su frecuencia habitual monotonía. Pero creo que no-que estaba fallando miserablemente. Podría mentir a nadie, excepto a Sora. De alguna manera, él era el único que llamar a uno de mis bluffs.

Suspiré, decidiendo que una batalla de voluntades era inútil contra él. "Sí, yo creo en el amor a primera vista", le dije en voz baja, mi flequillo cubriendo mis ojos. Miré de nuevo a él. "... ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?"

Sora volvió a mirar a su plato. "... Porque hay alguien que realmente me gusta ..." se fue apagando.

Sentí una extraña determinación para mantener la conversación. "¿Los conoces?"

"Eso espero".

"Dame una descripción. Tal vez me la reconoce."

"¿Cómo sabes que soy hetero?"

"... Quieres decir ... que no eres?" Él negó con la cabeza.

"... Oh. Está bien, entonces, dame una descripción de _él_ . "

Sora me miró durante un largo tiempo. Creo que se me dimensionar. Por último, suspiró mientras miraba hacia abajo en la taza.

"Bueno ..." empezó a decir. Asentí con la cabeza en el aliento.

"Es estos ojos verde mar hermoso, él es sonido de piel clara, muscular, y su pelo es de color plata. Nadie como tú reconoces?"-Pregunté, mirando a mí. Me quedé inmóvil por un momento. Le gustaba _Riku_ ...?! De alguna manera yo sabía algo de Dios allá arriba estaba un retroceso de ver mi vida social luchando. Maldita suerte ... Maldita suerte. ¡Maldita suerte! Maldita vida! Fue Axel y Demyx de nuevo. Pero por alguna razón, este daño aún peor.

"... Tú. Igual. Riku ...?" Le pregunté lentamente, tratando de controlar mi voz. (Esto normalmente no es un problema para mí, pero estoy teniendo un momento difícil ...)

"Mm-hm. Pero yo no sé cómo decírselo", respondió.

No estaba seguro de qué decir. Yo había tratado de suicidarse porque no podía decir lo que sentía a Axel. ¿Cómo fue _que_ se supone que sepa qué decir a Sora?! O una mejor pregunta, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?!

Bueno, cálmate por mi parte, me dije a mí mismo. Me odiaba a mí mismo por ser un cobarde cuando yo no podía decirle ahora me escapé, me gustaría encontrar ninguna satisfacción en cualquier lugar, incluso en la muerte. Así que yo no iba a salir corriendo. No esta vez.

"... Bueno, no estoy seguro de lo que puede hacer por usted Sora, pero ..."

Él me miró. Yo sabía que él podía decir lo que quería decir algo más. Estoy casi seguro de que es psíquico. Pero él no dijo por ahora al menos.

"... Voy a ver si puedo conseguir que solo por lo que tiene una oportunidad ... es que al -"

Me tiraron al suelo por el niño puppyish a mi lado. Sentí que mi rostro se caliente cuando vi la sonrisa más grande jamás pintado en el rostro. ¿Por qué tiene que so cute ...? ¡Maldita sea!

"Gracias Roxas! Gracias! Gracias! GRACIAS!"

"¡Muy bien! ¡Está bien! Your welcome! Ahora quítate de encima!" Yo quería ir a casa ahora.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Confesiones Damn

Me he estado devanando los sesos en cómo podía ayudar a Sora en las semanas pasadas. Y la forma de resolver mis propios problemas. Había dos problemas en el esquema conseguir-Sora-alone-with-Riku y fue que:

1. Riku era el chico más popular de la escuela, y las niñas (y algunos hombres también) flagelación él la izquierda, derecha y centro. Tratando de encontrar una manera de llegar a él y Sora solo (conmigo no hay para escuchar) estaba demostrando ser increíblemente complicado. De hecho, para ser totalmente honesto Riku y Sora compartir un apartamento, que significaba un montón de tiempo a solas, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué me has ayudarlos?

Cuando le pregunté a Sora sobre esto, dijo: "No tienes ni idea de cuánto tiempo Kairi gasta más en nuestra casa. Realmente es difícil confesar a Riku mientras ella está allí. Y ha vuelto más difícil ahora que venga también." Después de eso, nos separamos en una discusión, y después de diez minutos de discusiones sin sentido, ninguno de nosotros podía recordar lo que habíamos estado peleando.

El segundo problema fue que tanto Riku y Kairi sabía que me gustaba Sora (tal vez Namine hizo, pero ella nunca estaba en casa de Sora suficiente así que ...). Ellos sabían, no lo hizo ... ¿qué hay de malo en esta imagen? Era como algo salido de una historia de amor mal.

Finalmente me ocurrió una idea y le dijo a Sora.

Al día siguiente, todos habían terminado en Sora y Riku es como siempre. Namine también estaba allí, que no me había contado, pero mi plan era relativamente simple, por lo que no sería difícil sacarla de manera Sora. Nos habíamos ido a la habitación de Sora para estudiar, y me anunció, en el momento más aleatoria posible, que tenía sed.

"Kairi, y le Namine venir y ayudarme a preparar el té para todos?"

Los dos me miraron divertidos pero se encogió de hombros. Suspiré. Yo había pensado casi que me iba a tener que luchar con los dos de ellos, y se sintió aliviado de que habían dado a mi voluntad. Le di Sora a. Decir-él-ahora mira antes de salir con Kairi y Naminé Su rostro se iluminó, me di cuenta. Dudaba que tuviera nada que ver conmigo y me pareció que estaba recibiendo pies fríos en el último minuto.

Las dos chicas y yo fuimos a la cocina y empezó a preparar el té. Se quedó en silencio, hasta que Namine dijo: "Tú eres un tipo muy agradable, Roxas".

"¿Eh?" Le pregunté, sorprendido.

"Dar a Sora una oportunidad así. Creo que eso es realmente dulce", aclaró.

"Él es un tonto, si usted me pregunta," cortar Kairi pulg Tanto Namine y me miró.

"¿Por qué dices eso, Kai?"

"Debido a Nami, es obvio que está loco por Sora. Está ayudando a su amor platónico obtener su rival", dijo.

No me gustaba cómo los dos de ellos estaban hablando como si yo no estuviera allí. "Hay un método en mi locura, Kairi," le dije.

"¿Y qué es eso?"

"Quiero decirle a Riku y obtener su confesión fuera de su sistema."

"Y luego vas a confesar ...?"

"Bueno, probablemente voy a esperar por lo menos unos días más o menos, pero sí."

"¿Y si Riku acepta la confesión de Sora, y empiezan a salir ...?" -preguntó con escepticismo.

"Dudo que va a suceder, Kairi," dije con firmeza.

"... ¿Por qué?"

"Porque es obvio que Riku lo tiene para ti", le dije, mirándola por el rabillo de mi ojo, sonriendo maliciosamente. Kairi no dijo nada, pero se ruborizó. Ella derramó agua caliente sobre su blusa cuando Namine confirmó mi respuesta. Pero yo no me sentía tan seguro como que tenía hace un minuto. ¿Qué pasa si Riku _hizo_ decir que sí? Entonces, ¿qué ...? ¿Qué diablos se supone que debía hacer a continuación. Mira desde la barrera hasta que se rompió o algo así? Y luego hacer mi movimiento hacia Sora? El destino parecía tenerlo para mí ...

"... ¿Quieres escuchar?"

"¿Eh?" Tanto Kairi y miré a Naminé. O donde había estado de pie. Ya estaba a la vuelta en dirección a la puerta de Sora. Kairi y yo nos miramos el uno al otro.

"¿Quieres ir?"

"En realidad no. Estoy seguro Riku'll decir no a Sora, pero yo todavía no bien escucha mi _enamoramiento_ confesar sus sentimientos a mi _rival_ , ¿sabes? Y todavía tenemos té para hacer ", le contesté a la pregunta de Kairi. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia el té. Se quedó en silencio cuando regresó con una bandeja de té y pastel Kairi había encontrado en la nevera.

Mejillas se encendieron de Sora todavía, así que yo sabía que él había dicho algo a Riku, pero tenía una mirada muy aturdida en su rostro. Riku se parecía un poco incómodo, pero fue volver a estar en su actitud calmada.

Kairi y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, y luego a Naminé. Tuvo cuidado de no hacer contacto visual conmigo, me di cuenta. Y yo sabía ...

Riku había traído mis sentimientos obvios en la conversación.

Maldita confesiones. Dios maldiga a 'em al infierno!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Downhill From Here

Sora me ha estado evitando últimamente. Tengo Namine para confirmar mis sospechas. Ella le dijo que Riku tenía y que no había delatado sobre mis sentimientos. Sus palabras exactas fueron: "Le dijo a Sora:" Creo que es necesario volver a pensar en sus sentimientos. Probablemente _lo_ sientes algo por mí a la vez, pero creo que te gusta alguien más ahora. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es , que no me gusta de esa manera y que no te gusta de esa manera, tampoco. Busca en tu corazón, Sora. Usted sabrá con quién estoy hablando. Y apuesto a que le caes de nuevo ... "

Bueno, creo que puede ser que también había delatado, pero al menos ahora puedo confesar con mis propias palabras. Pero aún así, me cuesta llegar a hablar correctamente a Sora ahora. Y cada vez que llamo a él o tratar de ayudarlo en su tarea, se pone todo rojo en la cara y se aleja. No me malinterpreten, me gusta cuando está ruborizado, pero no me gusta cuando sé si debo correr tras él, o si simplemente debería dejarlo solo y ve a hablar con Axel o algo así.

Hoy no era diferente de los últimos días han sido. Vi a Sora más cerca del frente de la escuela y trató de llamar a él. Saltó sobre un pie en el aire, me vio y empezó a correr. Ahora me voy a mi juicio final. Si va a correr, entonces él va a perder en su partido de etiqueta.

Corrí tras él. Pensé que no era demasiado bueno en educación física desde que era fácilmente ponerse al día con él. Extendí la mano para agarrarlo.

Pero yo no vi el palo en el suelo.

... Bueno, yo le echaba, ¿no? Estaba tumbado sobre su rostro, y me pone encima de él. Lo único bueno era que estaba después de la escuela, y no había nadie más alrededor. Por lo menos yo no tenía que explicar a los maestros lo que estaba haciendo sobre él.

"Ay ... ¿estás bien, Sora?" -Pregunté a fondo en cuestión. Él negó con la cabeza. Gemí. "Lo siento, pero, bueno, en realidad no es necesario que se ejecute cada vez que intento hablar contigo, ya sabes."

Él no respondió. Ni siquiera me mira. Me sentí la incomodidad creciente en olas de su cuerpo. Tenía el pelo sobre los ojos, pero su rostro seguía siendo rojo. "Vamos, Sora", le supliqué, tratando de hacerlo hablar a mí, "Estoy realmente, realmente lo siento, ¿vale? Pero, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer con usted evitarme y todo eso ...? ¡Vamos! Usted me escuchó, ahora es tu turno para decirme lo que está mal ".

Por fin me miró. Sus ojos estaban regando, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Me miró con sorpresa. "Por supuesto que he estado evitando!" que la mitad dijo medio gritó. Hice una mueca, que le había picado. Pero me escuchó pacientemente.

"Yo le pedí que me ayudara con mis problemas, y ni siquiera pensar en sus sentimientos! ¿Sabes absolutamente _horrible_ que me siento?! He descubierto mis sentimientos! ¡Te quiero! "

Me quedé estupefacto cuando, continuó, "Te amo y me doy cuenta de eso ahora. Pero te pedí que me ayudara a confesar a Riku, y sé que herir tus sentimientos haciendo eso! Pero ... todavía ..." El hipo. Asentí con la cabeza para que continuara."Todavía siento aquí ... queriendo saber lo que está mal ... actuando preocupado porque eres un buen tipo ... pero no necesito que ... es que ... yo ... te quiero ... para saber cómo me siento y eso ..." Lo siento. "

Él estaba llorando por este punto. No pude evitar ... cómo _aliviada_ me sentí. Me puse de pie y le ofreció la mano a él. Vaciló, pero se lo llevó. Le tiró a mis brazos. Yo lo mantuvo así durante un segundo, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerlo en mis brazos. Me gustó. Mucho.

"Yo no estoy actuando", le dije, "y usted no tiene que disculparse. Really. Yo estaba feliz de ayudar."

"¿Por qué, entonces?"

"Porque soy feliz con sólo verte feliz. True", añadí, sintiendo su protesta: "Yo habría sido más feliz si hubiera regresado mis sentimientos, pero ..."

"¿Qué habría hecho usted, si Riku había dicho ..."

"Yo habría esperado. Soy una tonelada más fuerte que cuando nos conocimos, así que no iría suicidarse como la última vez. Y de todos modos, has calculado tus sentimientos ¿no?"

"Y-sí ..."

"No ha pasado nada entonces. No más lágrimas, ¿de acuerdo?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. Y a partir de ahí, todo fue cuesta abajo


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Funerales y Películas

Nunca pensé que un ser humano es capaz de sentir la forma en que estoy ahora. Uno podría pensar que una persona iba a explotar o disparar al espacio de sentirse tan mareado. He tenido que pellizcarme mucho últimamente para recordarme a mí misma que no estoy soñando. Y como cursi que parezca, es cierto. La razón: Sora.

Los dos han estado saliendo desde hace un mes. Hemos estado en el parque acuático cubierto mucho (sinceramente, Sora se ve demasiado tentador maldito en su traje de baño), y el cine un poco. Pero sobre todo ir al centro comercial con Riku y Kairi (niegan que están en una doble cita con nosotros, pero sabemos mejor). Creo que fuera de Kairi a convertirme en una causa travesti que ha estado saliendo de ella para sacarme delante de Sora en diferentes vestidos y tal. Esto hace prácticamente débil, y siempre estoy atascado preguntándose si debía matarme o Kairi.

Pero en general, ha sido divertido salir con Sora. A pesar de lo que he encontrado que tiene un _extremo_ diente dulce. He tenido que arrastrarlo lejos de todo el poco de helado y puestos de helados en el centro comercial y en la piscina.

Pero me estoy saliendo del tema ahora. Pero realmente me siento feliz de que tengo que estar con Sora ahora. De hecho, estoy muy satisfecho con la vida en este momento, no estoy enojado porque mi profesor de geografía perra nos hace tomar notas en estos momentos.

El teléfono suena en la mesa del profesor de repente, rompiendo me sacó de mi estupor-ous monólogo. Hablaba en ella durante unos segundos, y luego llamó "Roxas".

Me miró parpadeando. "Recojan sus cosas. Usted ha sido puesto en libertad temprana". Me quedé mudo. Pero ni siquiera nerdiest de la gente cuestiona la maestra cuando él o ella dice 'vete de aquí. Usted ha sido excusado por el día. " así que silenciosamente empacó mis cosas, ignorando los gruñidos de otros niños de "bastardo afortunado" y similares. Me dirigí a la oficina, cuando vi a un hombre alto, de pie, mirando más bien torpe. Era un apuesto caballero mayor de treinta años. Yo había visto su cara en muchas revistas diferentes. Esta fue mi padre, Nube Jackson, director de Kingdom Hearts inc. (KH. I. para abreviar). Al verlo allí me confundió aún más. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!

Miró por encima, me vio y me hizo señas otra vez. Casi no sentía mis piernas en movimiento debajo de mí, pero en cuestión de segundos, yo estaba de pie al lado del hombre de negocios que había golpeado a mi mamá. Me estremecí ante el pensamiento (que es raro pensar de sus padres así, ¿sabes?), Pero estaba tan alto como pude antes de que el hombre. Lo cual era sorprendentemente alto, ya que tenía sangre japonesa en mí, y ellos son conocidos por ser corto.

"Así que tú eres Roxas, supongo?" -preguntó cortésmente, pero de una manera que te hace saber que él era un hombre de negocios.

Asentí con la cabeza. "Y tú eres la nube Jackson," dije antes de que pudiera presentarse.

"Así que has oído de mí entonces ...?"

"Así que ha todos los demás que lee revistas People", le respondí fríamente.

"¡Papá!"

Miré por encima del hombro de mi padre para ver Namine corriendo hacia nosotros. Se detuvo al verme allí de pie con el Sr. Jackson (no puedo llamarlo 'papá', como lo he hecho más que lo conoció).

"Hola Namine," le dije a ella. El señor Jackson me miró con sorpresa.

"Ustedes conocen entre sí ...?" me susurró. No respondí.

"Hey Roxas! Coincidencia encontrarse con usted aquí", me dijo ella, sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa.

"No creo que la hermana tan poco", le contesté.

Ella parpadeó. "Así que ... usted sabía entonces ...?" ella me lo pidió.

"Me imaginé que fuera, sí. ¿Tú también, entonces ...?"

"Bueno, te pareces mucho a papá, que no era difícil de entender."

Nube de Jackson se limitó en cambio a este, con aspecto desgarrado entre el alivio y la incredulidad. Yo no podía dejar de reír al ver su expresión. Sacudió la cabeza como Namine preguntó: "Entonces papá ...? ¿Por qué gritas tanto de nosotros?"

Su expresión se tornó más bien triste. "El abuelo se está muriendo ..."

-) - (-) - (-

Fuimos al funeral, y después vino la cuestión de quién iba a vivir. Se decidió (como mi madre se había ido antes) que yo iba a vivir Namine y papá. Yo no tengo un problema con muchas cosas, pero mi padre estaba en contra de los homosexuales. Y eso significaba -

"- No puedo salir contigo como algo más que un amigo más."

Yo estaba en casa de Sora como de costumbre, viendo una película, y yo le decía lo que había ocurrido el otro día. Se quedó en silencio por un momento, absorbiendo todo lo que acababa de decirle. Me sentía muy entumecido en ese momento. En realidad estaba pensando en suicidarse de nuevo.

"... Así que no podemos salir nunca más ...?"

"Podemos. Pero no de la manera que queremos ..."

Su cabello se había caído sobre los ojos, y por lo tanto tenía la mía. "Hasta el día de hoy lo último que puede pasar el rato así, entonces?" Asentí con la cabeza. "Pero no podemos mantener un secreto que vamos a salir?" -le preguntó con desesperación.

"Podemos", le dije, "Pero los secretos sobre mí tienden a moverse ... así que ... no sé cómo podríamos ..."

Sora no dijo nada. El silencio reinó entre nosotros por un largo momento. "... ¿Podemos hacer algo, entonces ...?" Sora le preguntó en voz baja. Lo miré.

"¿Qué tienes en mente ...?"

Me agarró la mano y me arrastró a su habitación la cama. Tuve una sensación de hundimiento que yo sabía dónde iba esto. Mi sospecha creció cuando empezó a quitarse la camisa. "S-Sora ...?"

Me empujó sobre la cama y le susurró: "Te quiero, Roxas. Ahora mismo ..."

Sentí que la sangre a la cabeza. Casi pensé me iba a desmayar con tanta sangre corriendo a mi cerebro. Pero no lo hice. En su lugar, me da la vuelta de manera que Sora estaba en la cima.

"Al igual que yo, amor", le susurré y le besó.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Run Away With Me

"Te quiero, Roxas. Ahora mismo ..."

"Al igual que yo, amor", le susurré y le besó.

Dios, estaba tan caliente ... Pensé que podría derretirse por el calor mutuo de nuestros cuerpos. Sentí que me responda a nuestros labios en movimiento, y sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo se intensificó la respuesta de mi cuerpo. Después de sólo unos minutos de hacer, mis pantalones cortos sentía demasiado apretado para estar cómodo.

Sentí que algo empieza a frotar mis pantalones cortos broma justo donde Jr. era. Tuve que dejar de besar a Sora sólo para ganar suficiente aliento a gemir mientras se frotaba mi entrepierna. En mi momento de debilidad ..., por falta de una palabra mejor, Sora nos dio la vuelta otra vez para que él estaba en la cima. Realmente no me importa ... Solong como si me estuviera tocando, yo no me atreví a la atención. Yo se resistió en su mano y gimió, "Más ..."

Sora se rió de mi estado de ... la lujuria? Él me sentó a horcajadas de forma más segura y cumplió con nuestras erecciones vestidos. Y querido Dios! Se sentía tan bien. Yo se resistió contra él y ambos se quejó en voz alta en el sentimiento.

"Too ... mucha ropa," jadeé. Maldita sea, quería sentir el chico que amaba piel con piel. Esto era simplemente una tortura. Casi me dio un resoplido. ¿Quién sabía que Sora era un sádico?

Sora se aferró a mi mano extendida, tirando tanto ella como su gemela por encima de mi cabeza para atar en la funda de almohada. Me hizo sentir muy vulnerable, estar atado así, pero la sensación fue anulada en la expresión de los ojos de ó ... peligroso y coqueta ... pero sus ojos brillaban aún que el azul hermoso del azul que me dijo que me amaba ... que él siempre-Mi espalda se arqueó cuando él masa contra mí de nuevo, más duro esta vez. Después de eso, nuestras caderas montó uno al otro hasta que encontramos la finalización, llegando en los pantalones.

Después de la parte éxtasis se disipó, y el resplandor atenuado, sentía mi ropa interior ... asquerosamente blanda. Casi pensé que acabaría con el estado de ánimo, pero Sora se echó hacia atrás y me besó por todo lo que valía la pena, y como nuestros labios masajes unos a otros, yo de nuevo, no me atreví a preocuparse por nada más que la sensación de Sora contra mí, y sus labios sobre los míos. Suspiré en la boca y soltó las manos de la funda de almohada.

Ya sabes, pensé que después de eso, nos volveríamos a sentar allí y estar juntos en este momento.

¿Y sabes algo más? Tengo que dejar de asumir ese tipo de cosas cuando Sora se refiere. Porque después de unos minutos de hacer perezoso, él nos dio la vuelta, una vez más, y sentí el bulto de su erección volvió a despertar.

Rompí el beso. "Maldita sea, tienes aguante ..."

Él se rió, "Eso es lo que sucede cuando usted va demasiado largo célibe ... Y luego ves algo que realmente quieres."

"Cutie Horny, sádico".

"Y te encanta."

Le di mi risa gutural propia. "De hecho yo. Ahora es mi turno para mostrarle lo mucho".

Lo besé de nuevo, y esta vez, cuando sus manos se agarra a mí, les empujó hacia abajo. "Uh-uh. Te toca ahora. Mueve tus manos, y te voy a atar".

Sora asintió con la cabeza, tratando muy duro para no sonreír. Probablemente debería haberlo atado, pero yo quería ver si podía hacer lo que su casi-no-sonrisa dijo que lo haría.

Lo besé otra vez, nuestras lenguas acariciándose y en guerra unos contra otros. Las manos me llevó a su camisa y deslizó sobre su pecho sorprendentemente muscular. Dudé en sus pezones por un momento antes de correr mis dedos suavemente sobre ellos. Sora gimió en mi boca y mis dedos se volvieron más atrevidos en el sonido. En un momento en que tenía todo pero Sora se retorcía en mis manos mientras sacaba y retorcido, y se pellizcó las protuberancias poco sensibles.

"Oh, Dios!" Sora gimió. "Salir teasting, Roxas! Freaking _me toca_ ya! "

"Como quieras ..." Tiré mis manos lejos de su pecho y rápidamente los llevó a sus pantalones cortos. Cómo deshacer las ataduras lo más rápido que pude, estaba en la extraña necesidad de verlo.

Y era hermoso.

Sora era sorprendentemente grande, aunque no es especialmente larga, pero aún así el efecto fue ... bastante impresionante, yo tenía que decir. Le acarició suavemente durante un minuto, antes de llevarlo a la boca.

He ... bueno, él gritó, pero yo estaba preocupado por algo así, no me interesa especialmente. Traté de llevarlo hasta la empuñadura. Y lo hice por un segundo, antes de que me amordazaron. Maldita sea. Y todas las historias hicieron que parezca tan fácil. Pero hay otras maneras de darle placer, así que me sacó todos los pequeños trucos que cruzaron mi mente. Y después de unos minutos, me estaba tragando su liberación.

Me senté, jadeando, y observó Sora se quedó allí, jadeando. Yo como que quería reír. Supongo que lo hice porque Sora estaba mirando a mí a través de nebulosas placer ojos y murmurar: "Whassa tan gracioso?"

"Esto se está poniendo pervertido", le dije, limpiando los restos de la esencia de mi barbilla.

Sora resopló. "No se _ve_ kinky, Roxas. Esto está en ninguna parte _cerca de_ rizado ".

Él sonrió de repente. "Aunque, si quieres, puedo hacer lo kinky," él movió sus cejas hacia mí.

Me eché a reír. "No es para nuestra primera vez, gracias." Le di a mi propia sonrisa: "Tal vez la próxima vez, si tienes las cosas ..."

Cara de Sora cayó. Me preguntaba lo que yo podría haber dicho. Él miró hacia otro lado. "Te vas lejos, ¿recuerdas? No va a _ser_una próxima vez. "

Parpadeé. En verdad, yo había logrado hacerme olvidar. Sora estaba en lo cierto, sin embargo. Allí _no_ habrá una próxima vez ... A menos que ... Pero ... ¿o sí?

"Aléjate de mí".

Sora parpadeó y giró la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme. "¿Qué?"

"Huye conmigo Vamos a ir, no me importa dónde,.. Sólo quiero estar contigo Yo quiero que haya una próxima vez quiero vivir contigo, y te amo, y disputa sobre quién es el turno.. que es hacer platos y la ropa y lavado higiénico. Quiero-"

"¿En serio?" -le preguntó con incredulidad. Al igual que él realmente pensaba que me gustaría algo más. Chico tonto. Me sonrió cálidamente y asintió con la cabeza, "serio".

Él se abría como un pez por un minuto. "Pero ... pero ..."

Fruncí el ceño. "¿No quieres que me quede?"

"Sí!" , exclamó, "Yo jus-"

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?"

"Yo ... yo no quiero que la cadena hacia abajo ... yo-"

"Sora", susurró cariñosamente, "usted me encadenado el momento en que me salvó de morir ahogado y no mires así;., No es tan malo como suena Sora, mi amor, te deja pegado a la vida que me has dado.. . mí el significado que he estado buscando has hecho que valga la pena vivir con nosotros huyendo juntos no sería encadenarme más abajo;. cadena que lo haría yo por_menos_ ".

Sora me miró, me estudiando, buscando mi alma con esos grandes ojos azules cristalinos que a la vez parece tan inocente y tan sabio, tan alegre y tan apasionado.

"Hazme el amor".

Jadeó suavemente y abrió los ojos. Una expresión de vulnerabilidad y él entró shifte ligeramente. "Roxas ..."

"Por favor, amor. Necesito esto tanto como a ti." Yo nos dio la vuelta una vez más para que él estaba encima de mí, y me susurró suplicante de nuevo "Hazme el amor ..."

Y así fue.

Y como Sora se quedó dormido a mi lado, pensé en mi vida ... nuestra vida ... sobre nuestra vida futura ...

Lo que Sora había dicho era verdad, no había manera de que iba a ser fácil. Pero en general-

Nuestra vida era, y sería una vida perfecta.


End file.
